User talk:ThomasTheTrainFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Final Fate of Spamcan page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you for the introduction. ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 22:05, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Comments There's no need too... well thank you for thanking me for my edit to The Final Fate of Spamcan page and please leave a message if I can help for anything you ''have needed. ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 23:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Anthony what does the headboard say on the flying Scotsman ? Flying Scotsman already reappeared in Claw of the Law. Don't know if he'll appear in Season 13. ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 22:02, June 20, 2016 (UTC) I want to replace that picture of Oliver when Season 13 comes out, but I don't know how to replace images. Simple. You can probably put the picture of Oliver in gallery. If the mode is source, just get rid of the name and put the name of the new picture there. ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 22:04, June 20, 2016 (UTC) What are your favorite episodes from Keekre24's Season 12? Greetings, Montague!, Scottish Blues, If The Dome Fits, etc. But I like all the episodes. ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 21:59, June 20, 2016 (UTC) What do you think of the idea of thread pages for people to post episode reviews? It could be good. ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 22:06, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Tankengineguy (talk) 12:40, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I need to delete a page that I created by mistake but I don't know how. ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 22:13, July 12, 2016 (UTC)I'll figure how to delete pages here.ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 22:13, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Someone made a page for Old Stuck Up on this wiki, but as far as we know he doesn't exist in this canon. Could you delete it? ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 20:50, July 20, 2016 (UTC)I'll see what I can do about that.ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 20:50, July 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm excited about Season 13. How 'bout you guys? You can see the first episode of the thirteenth season now on YouTube or on wiki, Duck and the Quack Attack. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=necJ_FgAkKg ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 20:52, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Can't wait till the second episode of Season 13, wonder when TWR's going to release it? Any ideas? ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 20:54, July 20, 2016 (UTC) If you ask what are my favorite Season 13 episodes of TWR, I'll think about it. So far, Duck and the Quack Attack is the only one I know about that came out already, I can tell you fellow wiki users when TWR releases more episodes for Season 13: don't know when that'll be but I shall see, the Season 13 episode hunt shall continue! See you guys next time! ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 20:56, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Exuse me, but I've noticd that you added certain engines basis' to their page. '''Why?' Lapandsap productions Lapandsap productions (talk) 05:59, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Lapandsap productions. ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 06:00, August 16, 2016 (UTC)No real reason.ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 06:00, August 16, 2016 (UTC) According to Keekre's Twitter page, Bert's Arlesdale Fail will be up on Monday! That's great! ThomasTheTrainFan (talk) 20:39, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Do you want to help me make this wiki neater? Lapandsap productions (talk) 22:11, October 1, 2016 (UTC)Lapandsap productions. Go Boldly, Culdee has been released!Tankengineguy (talk) 09:40, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Season 14 is out!